The present invention relates to control systems for motors and in particular to a system which controls the power generated by an internal combustion engine during selected gear ratios of a transmission connected to the engine.
During the course of a race, it is sometimes useful to have a sudden burst of power. For example, during the final stretch of a road race or when passing another vehicle at a critical time it is helpful to have a short duration power burst. Further, during drag racing, it may be desirable to have full power applied during the entire race or when the vehicle is in selected gears.
Various systems for chemical supercharging of an engine have been proposed and used for some time. One type of such supercharging is accomplished with nitrous oxide which is a chemical compound of nitrogen and oxygen commonly known as an oxidizer. When under sufficient pressure, nitrous oxide is in a liquid form and when exposed to the heat of combustion in the engine it disassociates into its free elements of oxygen and nitrogen and creates a lean condition in the combustion chamber. Additional fuel is injected into the engine simultaneously with the nitrous oxide to provide a burst of power.
A conventional nitrous oxide system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,140 to Wheatley. The Wheatley system comprises a cylinder or container holding a supply of liquid nitrous oxide under a pressure of, for example 900 psi. The nitrous oxide cylinder is connected by a conduit or supply line to the carburetor of the engine and has a solenoid actuated valve in the conduit for controlling the flow of the liquid nitrous oxide. The solenoid valve is operated by the driver from within the vehicle when the sudden burst of power is desired.
The Wheatley system and systems like it can be used in drag racing. However, in drag racing, the nitrous oxide may be applied when coming off the line and maintained active until the race is completed. Depending on the track condition, it may be desirable to deactivate the nitrous system for short periods, such as while running in certain gear ratios. With the Wheatley system, the nitrous oxide would be activated by depressing a switch in the passenger compartment and releasing the switch when the system is to deactivated. However, during the excitement of a race, a driver may forget to release the activation switch and overpower his vehicle leading to engine damage.